Sliced bread is now packaged commercially in half loaves, for the convenience of individuals and small families. Heretofore, to package the half loaves so that each is in the same orientation with respect to the package, the whole loaves have been sliced, and the sliced loaves have been divided by hand, turned, and then packaged. This is an expensive and inefficient process.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide method and apparatus for processing a bread loaf automatically to permit its being packaged in two halves in separate packages, with the halves oriented in the same direction with respect to each package, in a simple and economical way.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.